Twelve Days of Smash
by Gamer of Action44D
Summary: A delightful little ditty celebrating both the Holidays and the release of Smash Ultimate. Enjoy!


**Hello everybody and Merry Christmas! Ah, it truly is the most wonderful time of the year. I miss the days when people would just shamelessly play Christmas specials non-stop. Now, due to pesky things like 'religion' and 'beliefs' people are too scared to specifically mention Christmas. In my opinion, it doesn't matter if you're Christian or Jewish. I mean, I'm atheist yet I enjoy the holidays more than anyone. Christmas isn't about God or Jesus or any of that crap, it's about how people come together and treat each other. And before people say "that's just propaganda specials sell you to hide the capitalistic greed" No. Just… no. More than any other day in the year, I've seen real people connect and treat each other in more wholesome ways than ever before. In fact, I really don't care what I usually get under the tree. Sure, it's always fun, but you can't just assume that I'll only be happy if I get exactly what I want. (Looking at you, mom.) What I really love about Christmas is baking cookies, singing carols, and decorating the Christmas tree! Now that that speech is out of the way, let's talk about the game all the kids will be screaming at their parents to get, Smash Bros. Ultimate. Man, am I excited for this game. I'm a bit disappointed that they didn't make Shadow an echo fighter and instead opted to make an original moveset for a freaking plant. But the hype is still alive and since the game is scheduled to come out this month (or it's already out depending on when I post this). I've decided to make a Smash Bros version of the 12 days of Christmas to celebrate both the game and well… Christmas! I own nothing and feel free to actually sing this or even make a youtube rendition.**

 **(Break)**

 _On the first day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _A Mario Odyssey_

 _On the second day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Two Ice climbers, and a Marios Odyssey_

 _One the third day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odyssey_

 _On the fourth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Four Metroids, three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odyssey_

 _On the fifth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Five Amazing Games, four Metroids, three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odyssey_

 _On the sixth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Six Game-Break Items, Five Amazing Games, four Metroids, three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odyssey_

 _On the seventh day Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Seven Fire Emblems, Six Game-Break Items, Five Amazing Games, four Metroids, three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odyssey_

 _On the eighth day Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Eight-Player Smash, seven Fire Emblems, six Game-Break Items, Five Amazing Games, four Metroids, three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odyssey_

 _On the ninth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Nine Playable Modes, eight-Player Smash, seven Fire Emblems, six Game-Break Items, Five Amazing Games, four Metroids, three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odyssey_

 _On the tenth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Ten Pokemon, nine Playable Modes, eight-Player Smash, seven Fire Emblems, six Game-Break Items, Five Amazing Games, four Metroids, three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odyssey_

 _On the eleventh day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Eleven cool stages (plus waaaaay more), Ten Pokemon, nine Playable Modes, eight-Player Smash, seven Fire Emblems, six Game-Break Items, Five Amazing Games, four Metroids, three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odyssey_

 _On the twelfth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me:_

 _Twelve all new fighters, Eleven cool stages (plus waaaaay more), Ten Pokemon, nine Playable Modes, eight-Player Smash, seven Fire Emblems, six Game-Break Items, Five Amazing Games, four Metroids, three Triforces, two Ice Climbers, and a Mario Odysseeeeeeey!_

 **(Xmas)**

 **Merry Christmas, Everybody! I looked into everything to make sure the lyrics and numbers match up with the actual content of the game. So I hope everyone has a great holiday, has fun with the game, and has a Happy New Year!**


End file.
